The present invention relates to a fireplace system and, more particularly, to the installation of a gas fireplace, and associated cabinetry.
Conventional woodburning fireplaces have been used in homes throughout the years. Although these fireplaces are not usually the primary heating source in todays homes, such fireplaces remain quite popular due to their aesthetic value and charm. Conventional woodburning fireplaces, of course, require some type of chimney for venting of the combustion products. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, conventional fireplaces are typically built with an outside masonry chimney. Prefabricated woodburning fireplaces typically have metal chimneys that are installed in an outside chimney chase. In newer construction, these chimneys are often framed, and thereafter covered by siding.
In recent years, there has been a trend towards the installation of gas fireplaces. These gas fireplaces typically burn cleaner, can be turned on and off with the push of a button, eliminate the need for buying, chopping and storing wood and require little or no maintenance and/or cleaning. Such gas fireplaces were originally installed in similar fashion to conventional woodburning fireplaces, i.e., they were typically installed in outside chases. However, newer gas fireplace technology allows the fireplace to be moved into the room, rather than being enclosed in an outside chimney chase. These newer fireplaces include both direct vent and vent free models.
However, the introduction of these "in-the-room" fireplaces has introduced a number of installation problems. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the installation of a gas fireplace in a home under construction requires the interaction of multiple tradesmen, who are commonly unknown to one another and often work during non-overlapping periods of time during the construction process. Inasmuch as a gas fireplace must be bolted to the floor prior to any of the plumbing or electrical connections, and prior to any of the finishing work such as drywall and cabinetry, installation problems are common. By way of example, installation problems include improperly located fireplaces, improperly located gas lines, improperly located vent lines, damage to gas/vent lines during subsequent construction and/or improper fit of finishing materials and/or cabinetry.
There is therefore a need in the art for a fireplace system and installation method therefor which encompasses the complete installation of a gas fireplace from the initial positioning of such fireplace on the floor of the home to the final installation of the finished cabinetry or other millwork.